In many instances it is desirable to retain the components of a multi-component system separate and to combine them shortly before use. This is true of systems wherein the components are incompatible either with each other as well as when it is desired to supply the consumer with a concentrated substance which can be diluted, typically with water, to form a solution.
The present invention provides a dispenser and cartridge of a concentrated substance for use in conjunction with the dispenser to combine the concentrated substance with a diluent material to form a solution having particular performance characteristics. Typical of the concentrated substances useable according to the invention are detergents that can be subsequently diluted with water to form a detergent solution of the proper concentration for use as a window cleaner, spot remover, disinfectant cleanser for hard surfaces, tub and tile cleaners, wall cleaners, etc.
Dispensers for combining the components of a multi-component system shortly before use can be classified into three distinct groups. The first group are those employing reusable containers that can be recharged with a fresh cartridge of concentrate when the solution is expended; a second group wherein the container and cartridge of concentrate are designed for a single use and subsequent disposal; and a third group wherein the cartridge for the concentrate may be refilled with concentrate after being used to produce a diluted operative solution. In the second group, the cartridge of concentrate is typically permanently contained within the container and/or dispenser.
Representative of the first class of container-dispensers is the device disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,096 to Easter. The patent describes a dispensing system employing a replaceable cartridge containing a concentrated liquid material in combination with a bottle and a dispensing pump device. The cartridge has frangible upper and lower surfaces and an annular flange extending from the upper surface. The cartridge is placed in the neck of the bottle and supported by the annular flange resting on the rim of the container neck. The dip tube passes through the cartridge by puncturing both its top and bottom surfaces. The concentrate will drain into and mix with a diluent, such as water. The resulting solution is dispensed by activating the pump mechanism to upwardly draw the solution through the dip tube and to expel it from a dispensing orifice in the pump head.
The second class of multi-component container dispensers includes the devices disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,024,947 to Jeynes Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 2,653,611 to Smith and U.S. Pat. No. 3,347,410 to Schwartzman. The Jeynes Jr. patent discloses a squirt bottle of the foregoing type wherein the concentrated material is present in a ring shaped aluminum foil cartridge. The concentrate cartridge is placed on a supporting flange located within the neck of the bottle. A closure cap having a dispensing orifice, a dip tube and an annular row of teeth extending downwardly is provided in the Jeynes Jr. system. The upper surface of the concentrate cartridge is punctured by the annular row of teeth when the closure cap is pressed downwardly thereby releasing the concentrate into the diluent contained in the body of the bottle. The resulting solution is expelled through the dip tube and the dispensing orifice by squeezing pressure applied to the bottle, which has flexible plastic walls.
The Schwartzman and Smith patents both provide compartments disposed in the bottle neck for holding a powdered component separate from a liquid diluent in the body of the bottle. A plunger means is provided in the closure cap for combining the powdered component and the diluent in response to downward pressure on the plunger. In Schwartzman the plunger operates through a bellows and displaces the bottom wall of the powder compartment while in Smith the plunger forces the entire compartment into the body of the bottle.
The third class employing a reusable container for the diluting fluid and a reusable cartridge for the concentrate is typically disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,957,335 to Otto and 6,041,969 to Parise. The Otto patent discloses a concentrate cartridge comprised of a circular cylinder having one end open and the opposite end closed by a bellows-like wall. The open end is selectively opened and closed by an annular-shaped wall connected to the bellows-like wall by a hollow actuator tube.
The Parise patent discloses a container for a concentrate including a first hollow cylindrical element having an axial hole in its lower part. A second cylindrically symmetrical element is disposed inside the first element and is comprised of a collar in the shape of an inverted cup which is adapted to slide inside the first element in fluid-tight relationship. A third element in the shape of a ring which threads onto the end of the second element and when tightened forms a single piece with the second element. The external diameter of the ring allows it to slide within the hole in the bottom of the first element with engagement in such a way as to obtain a water-tight fit. The aforementioned collar and the ring effectively close the two opposing ends of the first hollow cylindrical element and defines a chamber for the concentrate. Axially movement of the collar of the second element and the associated ring opens the axial hole in the first element allowing the concentrate to exit the first element into an associated bottle containing a diluting fluid.
It is an object of the present invention is to produce a concentrate cartridge for a diluting and dispensing container which may be economically manufactured.
Still another object of the present invention is to produce a concentrate cartridge for a diluting and dispensing container for packaging concentrate to greatly reduce the costs in formulating a desired dilute solution.
Another object of the present invention is to produce a concentrate cartridge for a diluting and dispensing container which may be refilled and reused.
Another object of the present invention is to produce a concentrate cartridge for a diluting and dispensing container which may be easily and economically refilled.
Still a further object of the present invention is to produce a concentrate cartridge for a diluting and dispensing container embodying structural features to capture concentrate overflow from the cartridge.